


Anyone Else, and This Might Sound Odd

by keelover



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Power Swap, Powerlessness, bottom!kon, broken furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelover/pseuds/keelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small play on what would happen if Tim got Kon's powers. Via <a href="http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/2410.html?thread=932202&%20#t932202">this</a> prompt on the DCU_meme .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Else, and This Might Sound Odd

Tim's chest was pressed flush against Kon's back, teeth dragging along the flesh of the meta's neck. Tim's hands worked eagerly at Kon's belt, ripping it by accident. “Sorry,” he muttered.

 

“You having my powers is as awesome as it is terrifying, Tim, but please, don't stop,” Kon whined, and who was Tim to deny him?

 

Kon, for the firs time, felt weak; at someone's mercy. Tim had acquired Kon's powers a little over two days ago. It wasn't permanent, but Tim thought it best to stay in Smallville for the duration. Kon hadn't any objections to this plan, and ma and pa? Metropolis for the weekend.

 

Tim wasn't use to this; not this type of power. Tim moved his mouth lower, pressing an absolutely filthy kiss to one of Kon's shoulder blades. Kon shifted back, ass grinding against Tim as the junior detective worked to undo the button of his jeans. Surprisingly, he didn't shred the material to pieces. Tim's hand slid under the fabric of Kon's briefs, stroking him.

 

“God, Tim. Please.”

 

Tim was, admittedly, fearful of hurting Kon. It was the last thing he wanted to do, and the small control he had gathered vanished the more aroused he became. This was evident by the way he practically _threw_ Kon on to his bed. “Oh, God. Kon! Sorry,” he mumbled, but Kon merely laughed.

 

“Get over here,” he demanded, taking all of this in stride. Perfect physique flushed, eyes a luminous blue.

 

Tim's lip quirked slightly at the corner, but at the same time, his heat vision kicked in, singeing the rug in the center of the floor. Tim went to apologize, but Kon groaned lowly, mumbling, “Stop it. Do you realize how many times I've melted my keyboard? Or seen you, and everyone else, for that matter, naked 'cause my x-ray vision kicks in? Just as long as you don't fry me, we're good.” Tim took a deep breath; confidence was key. Or, at least, he hoped so.

 

Killing Kon wasn't in his repertoire.

 

Tim stripped out of his shirt, tossing it to the side with much more force then he had intended. Out of his briefs, Tim could feel the power curling within his body; each and every ounce itching to be released at full force. The early morning Sun only provoked this feeling tenfold; body covered in a sheen layer of sweat. Kon murmured something incoherent as Tim removed the condom from its package, eyes zoning in on the meta as he rolled it on. Kon took a deep, wrecked breath; anticipation causing him to fist his hands into the checkered sheets beneath him.

 

Tim crawled over Kon's body, fingers slick and prodding at his entrance. Kon was an unusual case when he bottomed; body both craving and refusing Tim's intentions all at the same time. Tim kissed softly at Kon's lower abdomen, mouth playfully skimming over the head of Kon's cock as he slipped a finger inside him. Kon made a noise, somewhere between a hiss and a moan, and urged Tim on. Tim felt something odd surround him, curl up against his spine before spilling over.

 

“You're touching me,” Kon groaned, grasping as he thrust into seemingly thin air.

 

“You mean, like, the TTK?” Tim questioned, genuinely intrigued. He hadn't believed he would ever get that far.

 

“Yeah,” Kon moaned, “and it feels really, _really_ good.”

 

“Welcome to my world,” Tim mentioned idly, and Kon could only whimper as Tim added a second finger, scissoring him open as he dragged open mouthed kisses along Kon's left thigh.

 

“You ready?” Tim asked, eyes sincere as Kon stared up at him. Kon had only bottomed a handful of times before.

 

“Yeah. You?”

 

“We'll see,” Tim said, slowly sliding into Kon's body as the other adjusted slowly to the intrusion, head thrown back as he pushed up.

 

Tim's control over his new super strength didn't last long; not with Kon bucking upward to meet him head on. Tim's finger's dug into Kon's hips, thrusts more forceful, grip unbreakable. “Holy shit,” Kon rasped, hands clutching at any and all expanse of skin Tim had to offer as the bed began to shake. Tim knew, somewhere deep in the back of his disoriented, pleasure driven mind, that Kon's bed couldn't possibly take much more.

 

And it couldn't.

 

With one of Kon's legs hoisted over his shoulder, Tim threw his all in to driving Kon over the edge, causing the frame of Kon's bed to creak and groan, and with one solid toss of his hips, the bed collapsed beneath them. Kon groaned low within his throat, whether from pain or pleasure, Tim was unsure. Tim shook as he sat up slightly, hands skimming over Kon's body as the meta looked on with an almost blank stare. “I'm so sorry, Conner!” he exclaimed, noticing that the extra power that pushed and pulled under the layers of his skin had bled out.

 

“I think. Dude, I think you fucked the power back into me,” Kon said, seemingly amazed. Tim huffed a laugh, body splayed across Kon's as he pressed a kiss to the meta's cheek. Honestly, he was relieved he hadn't hurt him.

 

“Don't think that's possible, but yeah, they're gone,” he said, staring down into Kon's face as the two began to laugh. The bed was in shambles all around them.

 

“I don't know how we're going to explain this to ma an pa.”

 

“Explain? I'm going back to Gotham.”

 

“You chose now, of all times, to grow a sense of humor, Tim?”

 

“It's a sound escape plan,” Tim said, gently disentangling himself from Kon only to have the meta pin him down flat with his newly restored TTK.

 

“You're still hard,” Kon noted, trailing a pathway down Tim's body with only his mouth. Tim's eyes snapped shut, teeth troubling his bottom lip as Kon's hand came into play, grip inflexible at the base of his cock. “I know we're usually safe with this stuff, Tim, but I'm curious,” he mentioned, the tip of his tongue trailing along the side of Tim's length. Tim nearly screamed at the sudden sensation.

 

Kon lapped at the head of Tim's cock, enthusiasm not lost on the junior detective. “You taste like nothing I've ever had before. I like it,” Kon breathed, a mixture of pre-come and saliva slicking his grip as he jerked Tim off, nice and slow.

 

Tim's stomach spasm, fingers tugging at Kon's short hair as the meta edged him back and further into his welcoming mouth. Tim's bent knees parted wider, allowing Kon closer, his hands dragging Tim further down to get a better angle. With a slight whimper and buck of his hips, Tim warned of how close he was to coming. Kon only took that as incentive to flick his tongue over Tim's unbearably sensitive head; once, twice, until Tim was coming in his mouth with no restraint. Tim shouted, heels digging into the rumpled mattress as Kon's fingers dug into the flesh of his thighs, pinning him down. Whether Kon had spat or swallowed, Tim didn't know, didn't _care_ as he tried desperately to catch his breath. Kon looked absolutely smug about everything he had done; and in all respects, he should have.

 

It wasn't easy to make Tim lose it like that. Damn near impossible, even under the worst torture.

 

Kon kissed the inside of Tim's right wrist, smiling as he said, “And that was _without_ using my powers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apparently on a Tim/Kon binge as of late, and I would also like to thank everyone who's read and left kudos. Means a lot, and eventually, I think I'll get a better hold on how AO3 works.
> 
> :)


End file.
